kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider: Battride War
is an Eighting and Namco Bandai beat 'em up action-RPG and bike action fight crossover game, exclusive for the Playstation 3. It features all of the main 2000's era riders (Heisei with the current Neo-Heisei). The game uses a 3D environment and the Riders also can use their respective Rider Machines to combat enemies and save the civilians. The game was released on May 23 2013. Gameplay The game features an unique 3D beat 'em up system that is far more sophisticated than fighting system from Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes and compared to Tecmo Koei's Dynasty Warriors series and it's related Warriors series games, including Capcom's Sengoku Basara. Basically, you battle the enemies while walking and can also use the Riders' Rider Bikes to easily defeat enemies and avoid obstacles. You can also go on missions where you must save the civilians. After battling some foot soldiers, you will usually fight a boss in each stage. Also, some Riders can access their form change abilities. The screen has two bar on the top-left most. The Blue Bar served as the Life Bar and the Yellow Bar served as Energy Bar. Then a map on the lower left and a driver display like the Climax Heroes Series on the lower right, but when the player is on a motocycle, this display turns in a accelerometer display. Some of the Rider can change form freely, without costing energy. Some also only have a Special Attack or a Rider Glide. A Kamen Rider's Final Form is only playable after using them as a Finisher. They drain your Energy Bar and if the Energy Bar runs out, you will revert back to your Base Form. So far are 3 playable modes: *Chronicle Mode: Original Story Mode in a "Select a Character Story" Fashion. *Free Mission Mode: Re-play Mode where you choose the Rider you will play. *Rider Road Mode: Survival Mode of the game, which you must complete the given 3 missions. Chronicle Mode This is the game's Story Mode, where the Riders have lost their memories. The player must help the Riders regain their memories by reliving featured scenes from their respective Kamen Rider show. However, if the player plays as Kamen Rider Wizard for the first time, he/she will have to face all of the 10 Heisei Riders and an army of Riotroopers in order to regain some of Wizard's lost memory before battling Phoenix in the next stage. Chronicle Mode is divided into Chapters, which is further divided into Missions. The player must accept the Rider for that Mission. After that, he/she must select the Rider abilities and then the Mission starts. While playing, the player can also collect figures while dealing with enemies. You can also summon Secondary Riders to join the fray. The player must fight other main Riders in order to unlock them as they will be brought to Canaria which she will give them some of their lost memories. At the end of each Chapter, you will either battle a boss or the Chapter will be completed if you have cleared all the objectives for that stage. You then get points for your Rider to use to power up and regain some of the Rider's memories. As more missions and chapters are cleared, the more the Rider will break off from the chains, unlocking more of the Riders to be playable, which also means more of their powers can be unlocked. A new original character appear in this mode, who looks like a little shining gold energy bird that will guide the player/Rider. A similar figure to Canary but being larger and black in color named who serves as the main antagonist and Kamen Riders' rival, following the new user of Kamen Rider Eternal's belt and his mind-controlled Riders. Callas will appear as the final villain of the game, and assumes the form of Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion during the final battle. Later, it was revealed that Canaria was a Foundation X scientist named . However, she was trapped in a dimension of bird cage named with her former husband, . Karashima was also revealed to be Callas. Kanai and Karashima have a son named . However, Tsubasa was died in a traffic accident. He then become a wandering spirit that called . At the end of the game, Callas traps Tsubame's spirit into Mnemosyne in order to fulfill his evil plan. Canaria regains consciousness from Callas' attacks and orders the Riders to save her son's spirit. Wizard, OOO, W and Decade faced off against Callas' army with OOO assuming Gatakiriba Combo to finish off Eternal, Skull and every foot soldier, Double assumes HeatJoker and defeat NEW Den-O with Joker Grenade and while Decade was fighting against Callas, Wizard uses Kick Strike to destroy Mnemosyne and Callas himself, who abandoned his form in an attempt to protect Mnemosyne. The Chronicle Mode ends with Callas turning into dark energy and Canaria turns into light energy and escorted away while the Riders were returned to their world. Free Mission Mode A re-play mode where you can freely choose which Rider you want to play as. This mode is used to obtain figures that the player either had missed or cannot obtain with the Riders selected during Chronicle Mode. It is also useful for obtaining experience points to upgrade low-leveled Riders. Rider Road Mode This the Survival-like Mode in this game. The player will be given 3 or more missions that need to accomplished. players can choose any Rider that you want. The missions usually from the Chronicle Stages of Chronicle Mode. Rider Road is divided into some parts: *Survival Road: In this Road, there aren't be any Healing Items and Life Gauge doesn't replenish between missions. This the most common Road. *Poison Road: In this Road, the player's Life Gauge will gradually decrease. *Friendship Road: In this Road, the player is partnered with a Secondary Rider. *Level 1 Road: In this Road, the player's Rider Status will be same as Level 1. *Death Road: In this Road, enemies are more powerful, especially the Bosses. *Final Road: The final Road of all Rider Roads. It is a combination of Survival and Death Roads. This is the most difficult Road. Characters Main Riders *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style (default) ***Flame Dragon (Attack) **Water Style ***Water Dragon (Attack) **Hurricane Style ***Hurricane Dragon (Attack) **Land Style ***Land Dragon (Attack) **All Dragon (Finisher Form) **Infinity Style separate character *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States (default) **Elek States **Fire States **Magnet States **Cosmic States (Finisher Form) *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo (default) **Limited Time Combos (via attacks only) ***Gatakiriba Combo ***Latorartar Combo ***Sagohzo Combo ***Tajadol Combo ***Shauta Combo **Putotyra Combo (Finisher Form) *Kamen Rider Double **Joker Half Side ***CycloneJoker (default) ***HeatJoker ***LunaJoker **Metal Half Side ***HeatMetal ***CycloneMetal ***LunaMetal **Trigger Half Side ***LunaTrigger ***CycloneTrigger ***HeatTrigger **CycloneJokerXtreme (Finisher Form) **FangJoker (separate character) *Kamen Rider Decade **KamenRide: Decade (default) **Pre-Decade's Heisei KamenRide Forms (max 3 cards uses) ***KamenRide: Kuuga (Mighty Form) ***KamenRide: Agito (Ground Form) ***KamenRide: Ryuki ***KamenRide: Faiz ***KamenRide: Blade (Ace Form) ***KamenRide: Hibiki ***KamenRide: Kabuto (Rider Form) ***KamenRide: Den-O (Sword Form) ***KamenRide: Kiva (Kiva Form) **Final KamenRide: Decade Complete (Finisher Form) *Kamen Rider Kiva **DoGaBaKi Form (Rider Glide) ***Kiva Form (default) ***Garulu Form ***Basshaa Form ***Dogga Form **Emperor Form (Finisher Form) *Kamen Rider Den-O **Climax Form (Finisher Form) (limited time for below forms while fully damaged) ***Sword Form (default) ***Rod Form ***Ax Form ***Gun Form **Liner Form *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Masked Form (default while in gameplay) **Rider Form (common default in other menu selections) **Hyper Form (Finisher Form) *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Oni Form (default) **Hibiki Kurenai (via attacks, limited time) **Armed Hibiki (Finisher Form) *Kamen Rider Blade **Ace Form (default) **Jack Form (limited time) **King Form (Finisher Form) *Kamen Rider Faiz **Base Form (default) **Axel Form (via attacks, limited time) **Blaster Form (Finisher Form) *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Base Form (default) **Ryuki Survive (Finisher Form) *Kamen Rider Agito **Trinity Form (Rider Glide) ***Ground Form (default) ***Storm Form ***Flame Form **Burning Form (limited time) **Shining Form (Finisher Form) *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Mighty Form (default) ***Rising Mighty (via string charge attack) ****Amazing Mighty (Rising Mighty's finishing move Form) **Dragon Form ***Rising Dragon (via string charge attack) **Pegasus Form ***Rising Pegasus (via string charge attack) **Titan Form ***Rising Titan (via string charge attack) **Ultimate Form (Finisher Form) Secondary Riders Though all the Secondary Riders appear in the game, only the Neo-Heisei Era Secondary Riders are playable. The others only act as a Support Character, when your Main Rider battles. *Kamen Rider Beast **Beast (default, Mantles (below) will disappear if unused for too long) ***Falco Mantle ***Chameleo Mantle ***Buffa Mantle ***Dolphi Mantle **Beast Hyper separate character *Kamen Rider Meteor **Meteor (default) ***Meteor Storm (Finisher Form) *Kamen Rider Birth **Birth (default) ***Birth Day (Finisher Form) *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel (default) ***Bike Mode **Accel Trial (Finisher Form) **Accel Booster (via attacks only, no limit) *Kamen Rider Diend **KamenRide: Diend *Kamen Rider IXA **Burst Mode *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Zero Form *Kamen Rider Gatack **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider Garren **Ace Form *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Knight **Base Form *Kamen Rider G3 **G3-X system Movie Riders These Riders are once started as Support Characters, until they served as Callas' army after being mind-controlled as Canaria failed to escort them. *Kamen Rider Skull **Skull *Kamen Rider New Den-O **Strike Form Dark Riders Only Dark Kiva act as Support Character in the half-part of some chapter. *Kamen Rider Eternal **Blue Flare **Strenghtening Armament (Attack only) *Kamen Rider Odin **Second Odin **Odin (Battride War) *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva Common Enemies/Mooks *Classic/Red Shocker Combatmen (Kamen Rider) *Formica Pedes (Kamen Rider Agito) *Raydragoons (Kamen Rider Ryuki) *Gelnewt (Kamen Rider Ryuki) *Riotrooper (Kamen Rider 555) *Darkroaches (Kamen Rider Blade) *Bakeneko (Kamen Rider Hibiki) *Salis Worms (Kamen Rider Kabuto) *Leo Soldier Yummy (Kamen Rider Den-O/OOO) *Rat Fangire (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Dai-Shocker Combatmen (Kamen Rider Decade) *Masquerade Dopants (Kamen Rider W) *Waste Yummies (Kamen Rider OOO) *Stardust Ninja Dustard (Kamen Rider Fourze) *Ghouls (Kamen Rider Wizard) Bosses/Sub-Bosses Enemies Black Joker Undead only made one appearance since the whole Kamen Rider Blade level was in Blade's mind. Also, A.R. Kuuga only appears in Decade's Awakening level, in which the original Kuuga is locked on that level remained unknown. Meanwhile, Apollo Geist has two person. One is the original, in Decade's mind and the other one is Canaria in disguise. *N-Daguva-Zeba (Kamen Rider Kuuga) *El of the Water (Kamen Rider Agito) *Horse Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) *Black Joker Undead (Kamen Rider Blade) *Albino Joker Undead (Kamen Rider Blade) *Midaredouji (Kamen Rider Hibiki) *Cassis Worm (Kamen Rider Kabuto) **Dimidus ***Clipeus (Two) *Albinoleo Imagin (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Bat Fangire (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Super Apollo Geist (Kamen Rider Decade) **Original **Canaria in disguise. *A.R. Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion (Kamen Rider Decade/Game Original) *Weather Dopant (Kamen Rider W) *Kyoryu Greeed (Kamen Rider OOO) *Sagittarius Zodiarts (Kamen Rider Fourze) *Phoenix Phantom (Kamen Rider Wizard) Navigators For navigators, Canaria will guide the player to defeat the previous Riders as she will teleport them and gave them some of their lost memories. Once the Riders get ready to battle their enemy, one of the Riders' allies from their seasons (such as the Taros and Ankh) will navigate them towards their enemy. *Canaria (Original Character) *Momotaros (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Urataros (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Kintaros (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Ryutaros (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Teddy (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Kivat-bat the 3rd (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Kivat-bat the 2nd (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Tatsulot (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Kiva-la (Kamen Rider Decade) *Ankh (Arm Form) (Kamen Rider OOO) Voice Actors Here are the list of the voice actors for each characters in the game. Some of the actors reprised their respective roles from their respective TV Series. *Wizard: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Wizard: ***Kamen Rider Beast: **Villains: ***Phoenix: *Fourze: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Fourze: ***Kamen Rider Meteor: **Villains: ***Sagittarius Zodiarts: *OOO: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider OOO: ***Kamen Rider Birth (Akira Date): **Villains: ***Kyoryu Greeed: **Navigators: ***Ankh: *W: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Double ****Shotaro Hidari: ****Philip: (replayed stock) ***Kamen Rider Accel: ***Kamen Rider Skull: **Villains: ***Weather Dopant: *Decade: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Rider DiEnd: ***Kamen Rider Kuuga: **Villains: ***Super Apollo Geist: **Navigators: ***Kiva-la: *Kiva: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Kiva: Akihiro Nozawa ***Kamen Rider IXA: **Dark Riders: ***Kamen Rider Dark Kiva (Taiga Nobori): **Villians: ***Bat Fangire Reborn: **Navigators: ***Kivat-bat the 3rd, Kivat-bat the 2nd: ***Tatsulot: *Den-O: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Den-O: Yuta Kasuya ****Sword Form: ****Rod Form: ****Axe Form: ****Gun Form: ***Kamen Rider New Den-O: **Villians: ***Albinoleo Imagin: **Navigators: ***Momotaros: ***Urataros: ***Kintaros: ***Ryutaros: ***Teddy: *Kabuto: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Kabuto: ***Kamen Rider Gatack: **Villains: ***Cassis Worm: *Blade: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Blade: ***Kamen Rider Garren: **Villains: ***Joker Undead: ***Albino Joker: Yohei Azakami *555 **Riders: ***Kamen Rider 555: Ichitaro Ai ***Kamen Rider Kaixa: Hiroaki Miura **Villains: ***Horse Orphnoch: Shintaro Ogawa *Ryuki: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Ryuki: ***Kamen Rider Knight: Yugo Sasai ***Kamen Rider Odin: *Agito: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Agito: ***Kamen Rider G3-X: Junichi Miyake **Villians ***El of the Water: *Kuuga: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Kuuga: ***N-Daguva-Zeba: Rintaro Sakai *Original: **Villians: ***Callas: ***Battride War Eternal: Kohei Matsumoto **Navigators: ***Canaria: Songs featured Here are the list of the songs featured in the game. Theme Song * Go get'em (Go get'em, Gō Gettu Emu) ** Artist: Kamen Rider Girls Game level In the special edition for the game, it also features songs for each Riders from their respective series. ;Kuuga's level * ;Agito's level * * "DEEP BREATH" ;Ryuki's level * "Alive A life" * ;555's level * "Justiφ's " * "The people with no name " ;Blade's level * "Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE" * "ELEMENTS " ;Hibiki's level * * ;Kabuto's level * "NEXT LEVEL" * "FULL FORCE ;Den-O's level * Climax Jump * Double Action ;Kiva's level * "Break the Chain" * "Supernova" ;Decade's level * Journey through the Decade * Ride the Wind ;Double's level * "W-B-X (W-Boiled Extreme) " * "Extreme Dream" ;OOO's level * "Anything Goes!" * "Time Judged All" ;Fourze's level * "Switch On!" * "ENDLESS PLAY" ;Wizard's level * "Life is SHOW TIME" * "Just The Beginning" * "BEASTBITE" Gallery The Kamen Rider Battride War gallery can be viewed here. Reception Famitsu gave the game rating of 33/40. The game also managed to debut at the second spot of the Japanese Game Ranking for the week of May 20th to 26th. Kamen Rider Battride War manages to sell 128,659 copies on its first week. http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/interest/2013-05-29/japan-video-game-rankings-may-20-26 Notes *This is the first Kamen Rider Game released for the Playstation 3. *In the first level, you arrive in the World of the Rider War and fight the original 10 Riders, the cut scenes depicting a Rider fighting the original 9 Heisei Riders is recreated from the Kamen Rider Decade Rider War: Prologue episode. Even the shots of the Riotroopers getting blasted is recreated from the Rider War. *This game contains a huge number of first time game-playable Rider Forms, even if they are in attack and finisher only: **First Time in Game: ***Wizard: All Dragon, Infinity Style. ***Beast (Rider Debut): Beast, Falco Mantle, Chameleo Mantle, Dolphi Mantle, Buffa Mantle, Beast Hyper. ***Accel: Bike Form, Booster (Booster appeared as an attack only in Rider Generation 2). **First Time in Crossover Game: ***Decade: The Kuuga-powered Complete Form finisher attack first appeared in the game as the TV Series version never did. ***Kiva: Garulu Form, Bassha Form, Dogga Form (all three is a playable debut, they already appeared as attack only in the Rider Generation crossover game). ***Den-O: Climax Form, Liner Form (Climax Form debuts as a fully playable character in Heroes VS, Liner was an attack since the first Climax Heroes game and makes a playable debut here). ***Kabuto: Masked Form. ***Agito: Storm Form, Flame Form (Storm and Flame appears in Rider Generation games as attacks only), Burning Form. ***Kuuga: Rising forms, Amazing Mighty (all of the Rising forms debuts in RG2, with Rising Mighty being fully playable, but Amazing Mighty was a special attack since the first Climax Heroes). *Even though it was created for the same story like the series, this game has some differences, besides there are goons in the cutscene and the location: **''Kamen Rider Wizard'': Phoenix wasn't thrown back by the transformation Magical Portal when Wizard first transformed into his Flame Dragon form. **''Kamen Rider Fourze'': In the game, Fourze defeats the Sagittarius Zodiarts in his standard form. While in the series, Fourze defeated the Sagittarius Zodiarts in his Nova form. Also his Rider Kick wasn't done in the space but instead at the Earth. **''Kamen Rider OOO'': In the game, OOO defeats the Kyoryu Greeed not in Medal Vessel and without Ankh's assistance, unlike what happened in the series. Also, the user of the Birth Driver in the game is Date, while in the series it was Goto, as Date was Proto-Birth at the time. **''Kamen Rider W'': In the game, Double defeats the Weather Dopant with a Bicker Charge Break; while in the show it is Accel who defeats him with the mastery of his Trial form. **''Kamen Rider Decade'': Decade finishes Super Apollo Geist by using a regular Dimension Kick rather than using a Diend Card-powered Dimension Shoot as Decade Complete Form. **''Kamen Rider Kiva'': Instead of Dark Kiva using his Jacorder to hold the Bat Fangire in place so that Kiva Emperor could perform the Emperor Moon Break to deliver a fatal blow, the Bat Fangire orders the Rat Fangires to surround Kiva as he bursts out and performs an Emperor Moon Break unaided. The Rider Kick style is different as well, as this Emperor Moon Break was done in a Drill Kick manner instead of the traditional Flying Side Kick manner. **''Kamen Rider Den-O'': There is no aid from Past Man / elder Sakurai (as Zeronos Altair Form) when both Den-O and Zeronos battled the Albinoleo Imagin. **''Kamen Rider Kabuto'': In the game, the Cassis Worm changes from Dimidius directly to Clipeus without changing to Gladius. Also, Cassis Worm Clipeus is defeated by Gatack, KickHopper and PunchHopper in the series, rather than defeated by Hyper Kabuto as shown in game. However, Hyper Kabuto finishing off one of the Clipeus in the game is a reference to the defeat of Cassis Worm Gladius in the TV show, in which it also dies (along with lots of Salis Worms) when he was hit by a Maximum Hyper Cyclone. **''Kamen Rider Blade'': Kenzaki did not fight Tachibana after he lost his power of Garren, then Kenzaki settles with Hajime in the first final battle was started with their primary Rider Form, later transformed in their upgrade form where Blade Jack Form is beaten by Wild Chalice in round 2, and then Blade turned into King Form and Chalice turned into Black Joker Undead in final round, however in the game Blade fights Garren first then Black Joker Undead (without transforming into Chalice) in round 1 without turning into an upgraded forms, later skip into round 3 after the Black Joker fled from round 1. At the final cutscene rather than untransformed into Kenzaki and him revealing a Chalice Rouser, Blade's green Undead blood leaked through his King Form arm glove with Joker watching him in horror. **''Kamen Rider 555'': When the Horse Orpnoch battles Faiz Blaster Form, his design was taken from the Paradise Lost movie. However, in the game, his design was the regular one. **''Kamen Rider Ryuki'': Though Ryuki's Mission title is similar to episode 40, the plot is very similar to episode 49. With that, instead of Knight holding Odin in place so that Ryuki can finish him with a Dragon Rider Kick, their position was reversed. **''Kamen Rider Agito'': In the game, Agito battle El of Water in his Normal Mode. While in the series, El of Water battled Agito in his Strengthened Form. **''Kamen Rider Kuuga'': Rather than untransformed into their human forms after breaking each others' Amadam, Kuuga and N-Daguva-Zeba deliver their final punch in their Ultimate Form and Perfect Form respectively. *There some odds or errors on gameplay or anything in the game: **Wizard able to change into All Dragon without the Drago Timer. Flame Dragon is also skipped. **Kiva Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break is a drill-kick, rather than the usual drop-kick. **Cassiss Worm Clipeus had the appearance of Gladius form instead. **Kuuga close card's color is always the color of Mighty Form. It should be changed depending on what form that you use lastly. **While playing as Fourze, Fourze is shown to be attacking with different Astroswitches combos. While that happens, on the bottom left corner, the Fourze Driver retains Rocket, Launcher, Drill, and Radar, with no change in switches when Fourze attacks. *Beast is the only playable Rider in the game not to have a Rider Machine as this is replaced with his Falco Mantle flying ability. Riders from Kuuga to Wizard standing together for the second time, now on TV.]] *Wizard standing alongside all of his Heisei Rider predecessors from Kuuga to Fourze is a sight that would later appear on-screen. The Heisei Riders appear in a special two-parter shown after Wizard's finale, consisting of the episodes The Ring of Kamen Rider and Neverending Story, which also serves to introduce Wizard's successor, the protagonist of Kamen Rider Gaim. The 13 previous Heisei Riders are summoned by Wizard via the Legend Rider Rings. *Most of all Neo-Heisei Era characters' voices (except Skull, new Eternal and W's right side) are the only characters to be reprised by the original actors. While the only Heisei Era characters to be reprised by an original actors are: **Decade: Decade, DiEnd, Kiva-la, Super Apollo Geist **Kiva: IXA 2008-2009 I, Dark Kiva III, Kivat Bats, Tatsulot, and Reborn Bat Fangire **Den-O: Taros Imagins, NEW Den-O, Teddy, and Albinoleo Imagin **Kabuto: Gatack, and Cassis Worm **Blade: Blade, Garren, and Chalice/Black Joker Undead **Ryuki: Ryuki and Odin **Agito: Agito and El of the Water *This game marks the final time for Tsuyoshi Takeshita and Tomoyuki Dan who voiced Kabuto and Weather Dopant as they died in the same year. References Category:Video Games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games by Bandai Namco Games Category:Neo-Heisei Era Category:Heisei era Category:Playstation 3 games